


Turf Wars

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Angel likes violence. Alastor doesn't like having to collect him every time.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 405





	Turf Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: https://discord.gg/JWbAkR2
> 
> Radiodust discord server because i need to be around my people

Turf wars were dangerous. Of-bloody-course they were, (emphasis on the word 'bloody' there) they were literally large scale fights for little more than land and some form of intangible clout or something. Maybe it was just fun. Alastor didn't know and he didn't care enough to know.

But sometimes he sort of had to get involved.

Angel Dust, who was a protected member of the hotel and actually someone Alastor had grown to _tolerate_ never seemed to stop being in them. And that left Alastor to go pick him up and drag him away from whatever tussle he was enjoying before the news stations caught wind and the hotel's reputation was damaged.

More than once, Angel came back covered in blood and bruises, still laughing. More than once, he came back too beat up to smile, and would just wave at other hotel-goers before slinking up to his room to lick his wounds. Perhaps literally.

Alastor had actually also gotten hurt too in a lot of these fights, but especially when it was a close-combat frenzy. He was powerful and intimidating, but he was still just a demon, and a very much killable one; he didn't have 360 vision or light-speed reflexes. So a punch meant for another might land on him, or a bullet aimed for his neck might graze his shoulder. He wasn't much bothered; pain was actually quite entertaining! But he much preferred inflicting it than being the recipient.

Sadomasochism, Angel had called it? Ugh, that was probably a purely sexual term though.

Sometimes he obliterated everyone else in the area before taking Angel back. Sometimes he was simply too tired and annoyed to bother.

Over time, the spider demon actually seemed to start feeling bad.

"Hey. Sorry" Angel muttered as the radio demon helped him walk back to the hotel. Alastor raised a brow, and Angel just flushed and looked away. "You got a bit roughed up too. I know it happens almost every time and you don't really care, but still. It sucks that it happens. Or whatever"

Alastor's eerie and poised grin became something a little less fake.

"Ah, my dear Angel, it's fine! However, it would also be vastly appreciated if you could keep out of trouble!" he said cheerily, vague radio noises playing as white noise to his voice. Angel smirked slightly.

"Dear Angel? Can i call ya darling Al?" he teased, leaning more heavily on the taller demon. Alastor just rolled his eyes. 

"I _do_ wish you were less... Sassy?"

"Nah, you don't. Ya love me the way i am"

Exhausted as he was, Angel didn't see how the other demon's face went slightly warm. "Kindly shut up and keep walking!"

"Yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin'"


End file.
